Yuri Suvarov
Yuri Suvarov was President of the Russian Federation. He was married to Anya Suvarov. He seemed to be acquainted with President Charles and First Lady Martha Logan on some level. Day 5 On Day 5, Russian President Yuri Suvarov came to Los Angeles with is wife Anya to sign an Anti-terrorism treaty with President Charles Logan. Despite the assassination of President David Palmer and chatter that Suvarov's helicopter would get attacked, Logan refused to call off the summit. The Suvarov's successfully arrived at the presidential retreat without any terrorist attacks. Once he landed, President Suvarov showed his sympathy to Logan for the assassination of President Palmer. While Anya and Martha talked, the presidents learned about a terrorist threat. Anton Beresch and a group of terrorists took over Ontario Airport, refusing to let the hostages go unless President Logan made an announcement regarding calling the treaty off. President Logan refused to do so and despite the terrorist's threat to kill a hostage every 15 minutes, Logan stood by his new alliance with Russia. President Logan and Suvarov signed the treaty and moments later Logan was contacted by CTU Los Angeles, who informed him that they were able to successfully launch a rescue operation. Suvarov showed his gratitude to Logan and began to prepare to leave for the airport. and President Suvarov in front of the media.]] After entering the limousine, Yuri and Anya were surprised when Martha decided to join them. While on the way to the airport, Aaron Pierce called a Code 6 and ordered the limousine to be turned around. While the motorcade route was being changed, Russian separatists began attacking and successfully killed several Secret Service agents. In their attempt to break into the limousine, the remaining terrorists were killed by Agent Pierce. The Suvarovs arrived back at the presidential retreat, and Yuri learned that the terrorist group behind the attack also had access to stolen cases of Sentox VX nerve gas. President Suvarov then expressed his concern for Martha, as he noticed her displaying awkward behavior before the attack occured. President Logan informed Suvarov that Martha suffered from a medical condition, and Yuri gave his condolences. Day 6 on the phone.]] During the events of Day 6, President Suvarov learned that a man named Jack Bauer raided the Russian consulate and took Consul Markov hostage at gunpoint. Suvarov called the White House and requested to speak with President Wayne Palmer, but instead he discussed the issue with Vice President Noah Daniels. Daniels told Suvarov that Markov was connected to Dmitri Gredenko, who supplied suitcase nukes to Abu Fayed, with one of the nukes going off in Valencia earlier in the day. Suvarov told Daniels they needed to go through the proper diplomatic channels to interrogate Markov. The Russian president warned Daniels that if Bauer didn't stand down, Russia would retaliate. When Martha Logan called Anya on behalf of CTU Los Angeles, Anya confronted her husband about the situation at the Russian consulate. Yuri decided to call Markov and he demanded for him to surrender to CTU and deliver Jack Bauer safely. When Markov refused to turn himself in, Yuri was furious with Markov's betrayal. He told Bill Buchanan that he would authorize the raiding of the consulate and the US had Russia's full support. Seven hours later, President Suvarov requested to have a video conference with Daniels. Vice President Daniels accepted the request, and had Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes sit in the conference with him. Suvarov revealed that he had knowledge that a Chinese agent was in possession of an FB subcircuit board from one of the secured Russian suitcase nukes. The component would allow China to break Russian defense codes used in military technology, which only Russia and the United States was in possession of. If the agent was able to smuggle the component out of the country, Suvarov would initiate military retaliation. His generals had orders to strike a US military base in Central Asia once Suvarov gave them confirmation. Daniels attempted to make Suvarov the scapegoat, as a Russian general was the one who smuggled the weapons into the US. Suvarov was aware of that information, but he informed Daniels that the situation with the Chinese agent needed to be taken care of. .]] Two hours later, Vice President Daniels set up a video conference with Suvarov. Daniels revealed that the FB sub-circuit board had been destroyed. When Suvarov asked for evidence, Daniels offered to send whatever he needed. Suvarov revealed that he was aware that one of his agents, Mark Bishop, was exposed and forced to send false information to his contact. Suvarov told Daniels that if he didn't recover or destroy the FB sub-circuit board within a two hour deadline, he would be forced to go forward with military action. Suvarov was then contacted by Daniels, who told him that he knew his generals pushed him to go forward with the military action. Suvarov claimed that in order to protect his country's intelligence, he would have to go forward with the military strike. Daniels revealed that an opportunity had presented itself, one that could resolve the situation. He told Suvarov that the man in possession of the component, Phillip Bauer, was no longer in cahoots with the Chinese. Bauer was willing to give up the component in an exchange. Suvarov agreed to pull back his troops and cancel the military action if the exchange was successful and the component was therefore destroyed or recovered. Bauer had double-crossed CTU, as the component that was handed over to Mike Doyle was an explosive. Daniels informed Suvarov of the situation, but he revealed that they could still prevent the war. CTU had tracked down Phillip and Cheng to a offshore oil rig in Los Angeles. Daniels and Secretary of Defense Ethan Kanin decided to go forward with an air strike, that would happen in less than 20 minutes. Suvarov agreed to stop his military attack if the air strike was successful. The strike was a success and the component was destroyed. Bauer, in turn, was killed and Cheng was taken into the custody of Bill Buchanan. Suvarov apologized to Daniels for the situation that had escalated. He told him that he was doing what he thought was best to protect his country's intelligence. Daniels told him that he understood and it would be best to leave the ordeal in the past. Day 8 The Russian official Mikhail Novakovich challenged President Allison Taylor to contact President Suvarov to verify Russia's decision to step down from the peace accords. At 12:25pm, the reporter Heather Nauert announced that President Suvarov would be arriving within the hour at JFK airport and would be transported by helicopter to the UN. Suvarov, considered the valuable "third partner", was arriving to sign historic peace accords with US President Taylor and Dalia Hassan of the IRK. Memorable quotes * Yuri Suvarov: Mr. President, I’m glad we have this opportunity to thank you and Mrs. Logan personally for your hospitality. ("Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Yuri Suvarov: Mr. President, like you, I have staked much of my political future on the success of this treaty. If this rescue attempt fails, it will not only be rendered meaningless, it will become a mockery. And so will we. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") * Yuri Suvarov: How dare you disobey a direct order! You will do exactly as I tell you! ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Yuri Suvarov: I will personally authorize the use of force against the consulate. The United States will have the support of the Russian state in this matter. ("Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm") Appearances Suvarov, Yuri Suvarov, Yuri Suvarov, Yuri Suvarov, Yuri Suvarov, Yuri